Sweet Meet
by KyuMinLau
Summary: "Yak! Cho Kyuhyun aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya malam ini kau harus tiba di Gwangju" "Mianhae Hyung, sepertinya kau akan menikah tanpa kehadiranku" "Lee Sungmin! Johahae" Kyumin! Warn:GS Oneshoot Mind to RnR?


FF KYUMIN / GS / SWEET MEET / ONESHOOT

Main Cast: KyuMin as Always

Other cast: Just find it with your eyes ^^

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Summary : "Yak! Cho Kyuhyun aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya malam ini kau harus tiba di Gwangju" | "Mianhae Hyung, sepertinya kau akan menikah tanpa kehadiranku" | "Lee Sungmin! Johahae"

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast yang aku gunakan adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya menggunakan nama mereka untuk menyempurnakan story yang aku buat. Don't bash my cast ^^

Hana...

Dul...

Set...

Go to story!

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya malam ini kau harus tiba di Gwangju",bentak seorang namja disebrang line telepon itu cukup keras hingga membuat sang empunya telepon sedikit menjauhkan kotak tipis pesergi panjang bewarna hitam itu dari telinganya.

"Aishh! Kau berisik hae hyung! Sekarang aku sudah di Stasiun, aku akan ke Gwangju dengan KTX. Kau puas ?",gerutu namja berkulit pucat itu sambil sedikit membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya.

"Baiklah, arraseo! Hati-hati dijalan",ucap namja yang dipanggil 'Hae Hyung' itu.

Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu agak mencibir lawan bicaranya ditelepon."Arra ar-.."

BUGHH

Line telepon itu sontak terhenti begitu saja saat sesosok mungil menubruk tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun dan membuat ponselnya terjatuh. Buru-buru sosok mungil itu memungut ponsel Kyuhyun dan memberikannya. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu saat sosok mungil itu mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh minta maaf.

DEG

"M-maaf aku sedang terburu-buru",suara lembut itu semakin meningkatkan intensitas kinerja jantung Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Mata foxy itu seolah menariknya sangat dalam hingga tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Karena tidak mendapatkan respon, yeoja imut itu mengibaskan tangan mungilnya didepan Kyuhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?",yeoja itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang dapat menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"A-ahh ne, a-aku baik-baik saja."

Yeoja itu mengangguk paham."Baiklah, kalau begitu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena sekarang aku sedang terbu-..",getaran ponsel ditas tangan yeoja itu menghentikan ucapannya. Dengan sigap ia menyambar ponsel bewarna pink itu dan memilih icon bewarna hijau itu.

"Ahh Hyukkie-ah.."

"..."

"Arra! Sekarang aku sudah di Yongsan Stasiun, kau tunggu saja oke? Aku pastikan malam ini kau akan melihat rancanganku langsung!"

"..."

"Ne ne , annyeong",setelah mengucapkan kata 'Annyeong' panggilan itu terputus. Kyuhyun masih dengan setia memperhatikan apapun yang tengah dikerjakan oleh yeoja imut dihadapannya kini.

"Ahh iya, agassi maaf. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.",pamit yeoja itu sebelum membungkukan badannya sekilas. Lalu ia pergi dengan langkah tergesa-gesa membuat Kyuhyun tersadar -lagi-.

"Hahhh~ dia sangat manis",gumam Kyuhyun kecil. Baru saja namja jangkung itu berniat pergi namun ekor matanya menatap sebuah note bewarna pink yang tergeletak tepat didepan sepatunya. Otak jeniusnya bekerja dengan cepat.

"Ini pasti miliknya!",dengan cepat ia memungut note book itu lalu berlari kearah jalan yeoja yang entah namanya siapa itu.

Kyuhyun menengokan kepalanya kesana kemari. Sampai akhirnya menemukan siluet yeoja manis tadi tengah bersiap memasukki salah satu gerbong kereta cepat itu. Dengan langkah panjang Kyuhyun menuju gerbong itu tanpa berpikir.

Ternyata gerbong itu sudah cukup ramai jadi ia sedikit kesulitan mencari yeoja manis itu apalagi yeoja itu memiliki tubuh yang mungil. Namun siapa sangka ternyata ekor mata Kyuhyun dapat melihat yeoja mungil itu tengah berdiri disisi gerbong yang tidak begitu ramai. Sambil membelah kerumunan orang yang tengah berdiri itu Kyuhyun menuju yeoja-'nya'.

~ o0o ~

"Chogiyoo~",ucap Kyuhyun saat ia tepat berdiri disamping yeoja mungil itu. Yeoja itu agak tersentak dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat yeoja itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum tipis.

"Kau namja yang tadi tak sengaja aku tabrak 'kan ?",tanya yeoja mungil itu dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah buku note bewarna pink kehadapan yeoja itu.

"Ini pasti milikmu 'kan ?",tanya Kyuhyun retoris yang membuat yeoja itu membulatkan matanya.

"B-bagaimana bisa ada ditanganmu ?",ucapnya tak percaya sambil mengambil buku note pink itu. Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin terjatuh saat kau tergesa-gesa mengambil ponsel ?",Yeoja itu mengangguk paham.

"Geunde, jeongmal gamsahamnida. Maaf telah merepotkanmu...",

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun",

"Ahh, maaf telah merepotkanmu Kyuhyun-ssi. Jo neun Sungmin. Lee Sungmin",ucap yeoja yang bernama Sungmin itu sambil tersenyum hingga deretan gigi kelincinya terlihat.

DEG

'Sungmin? Nama yang manis untuk orang yang manis. Sangat cocok'.

"Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih Kyuhyun-ssi. Jika aku benar-benar kehilangan note ini, maka aku bisa hancur! Note ini sangat berharga untukku",lagi-lagi Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Tak tahukah yeoja itu kalau senyumnya membuat namja dihadapannya ini benar-benar melting?

"A-aa i-itu bukan masalah untukku. Senang bisa membantu nona manis sepertimu",okay! GombalKyu is back. Rona-rona merah samar terlihat dipipi gembul Sungmin. Bagaimana ia tidak merona kalau yang menggodanya begini itu namja yang tampan, ani bahkan sangat tampan.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari sudah dua stasiun yang sudah terlewati oleh kereta cepat itu. Hingga beberapa kursi kini sudah menganggur.

"Lebih baik kita duduk saja, eotte ?",ajak Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk dan mengekori Kyuhyun yang tengah mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua. Kini keduanya duduk berdampingan. Tak ada perbincangan yang terjadi karena sepertinya Sungmin terlalu lelah hingga ia tertidur. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Sungmin terlelap damai begitu. Lalu setelah itu Kyuhyun mengedarkan kepalanya ke jendela.

"Chogiyo, apa stasiun Gwangju masih jauh ?",tanya Kyuhyun kepada wanita paruh baya yang duduk tepat diseberangnya.

"Ne ? Ini KTX Gyeongbu Line jadi rutenya menuju Busan, jika kau ingin ke Gwangju seharusnya kau menaiki KTX Honam Line",bagaikan tertimpa batu besar Kyuhyun membatu seketika.

What the ? Jadi dia salah naik kereta ? Wajar saja sih, mengingat ini perdananya ia menggunakan KTX. Salahkan saja Hyung-nya Lee Donghae yang tidak menyediakan transportasi pribadi untuk menjemputnya dari Seoul.

_**"Siapa suruh kau tidak langsung pulang ke rumah? Kalau saja kau cepat pulang, maka kita bisa pergi bersama ke Gwangju dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Sudahlah jangan manja, sesekali cobalah naik transportasi umum"**_

Ya kira-kira itulah yang diucapkan Donghae saat ditelepon karena meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di Seoul.

"Kau bisa turun di stasiun Daejeon nanti, kita belum terlalu jauh dari Yongsan stasiun. Aku kira kau bisa kembali lagi ke Yongsan dan menaiki kereta terakhir ke Gwangju",jelas wanita paruh baya itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk terima kasih.

Tak lama kemudian kini KTX sudah berhenti di stasiun Daejeon. Baru saja Kyuhyun berniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat...

PLUK

Kepala cantik Sungmin jatuh tepat dipundak gagah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya sesekali sambil menatap pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Hahh~ baiklah, kau menang Lee Sungmin",gumam Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum. Kini namja jangkung itu menyamankan posisi duduknya sambil sesekali melirik Sungmin dibahunya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikan beberapa kata sebelum mengirim pesan singkat yang berisi...

_**"Mianhae Hyung, sepertinya kau akan menikah tanpa kehadiranku"**_

Kyuhyun agak terkekeh kecil membaca isi pesan yang ia ketik lalu ia menonaktifkan ponselnya. Ia yakin hyung-nya itu akan sibuk menghubunginya.

~ o0o ~

Puk pukk

"Hey putri tidur, bangunlah. Kita sudah di Busan Stasiun",ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk lembut pipi Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman hingga akhirnya ia membuka kelopak matanya.

"Omo! Kita sudah di Busan? Aku ketiduran ya? Maaf Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku pasti membuat bahumu pegal ya ?",ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Gwaenchana, kajja kita keluar",ajak Kyuhyun tanpa sadar ia malah menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

Saat sudah didepan Stasiun Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, yang mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun berhenti juga.

"Wae ?",tanya Kyuhyun.

"Errr... T-tanganku Kyuhyun-ssi",ucap Sungmin yang sontak menyadarkan Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan tautan tangan itu dengan TIDAK RELA.

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud..",

Sungmin mengangguk,"kau akan kemana ?",tanya Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun kaku seketika. Bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini ?

"Kyuhyun-ssi..",panggil Sungmin.

"Ahh ne ?",ucap Kyuhyun gelagapan.

"Kau mau kemana sekarang ?",tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ehmmm,, sebenarnya...sebenarnya aku tidak tahu",ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nde ? Kau tidak tahu ?",tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku naik KTX, dan aku tidak tahu kalau saat aku mengejarmu dan mengembalikan Note bookmu itu aku menaiki kereta yang menuju Busan. Seharusnya aku pergi ke Gwangju",jelas Kyuhyun menahan malu. Bagaimana tidak? Diumurnya yang menginjak usia 28 tahun malah bisa tersesat seperti bocah 10 tahun.

"Omo! Lalu sekarang bagaimana ?",tanya Sungmin panik. Kyuhyun menggedikan bahunya.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku bisa menginap ditempatmu dan besok pagi-pagi aku akan kembali ke Seoul",

"Andwae! Maldo andwae!",tolak Sungmin.

"Waeyo ? Apa kau sudah ... Bersuami?",tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu atau cemas lebih tepatnya.

"Mwo ? Apa aku benar-benar terlihat sudah berkeluarga ? Hey! Aku masih lajang Kyuhyun-ssi",ucap Sungmin sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hahhh~",desah Kyuhyun lega. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tajam saat mendengar helaan nafas itu.

"Waeyo ?",tanya Sungmin.

"Ani, aku hanya lega saja. Itu artinya aku punya kesempatan 'kan ?",ucap Kyuhyun diakhiri kekehan kecil.

"Mwo ? Aish! Dengar ya Kyuhyun-ssi aku harus cepat pergi, aku ada urusan lain yang harus ku selesaikan",jelas Sungmin.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu Busan. Aku hanya pernah beberapa kali kesini. Itupun saat aku masih kecil. Lalu aku harus bagaimana ?",ucap Kyuhyun semelas mungkin.

"Hahhh~ baiklah. Karena tadi kau sudah baik hati mau mengembalikan Note Book-ku ku ijinkan menginap tapi jangan macam-macam arraseo ?",ucap Sungmin mengingatkan.

"Baiklah! Kau yang terbaik, Ming!",

DEG

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar panggilan baru untuknya.

"K-kau memanggilku apa ?",tanya Sungmin masih dengan kerjapan matanya.

"Ming. Bukankah itu manis ? Kau juga bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun tanpa embel-embel -ssi. Itu terdengar lebih baik",ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

"Aishh, terserah kau saja"

~ o0o ~

"Kau bisa tidur disofa ini, kurasa cukup untuk kau tiduri. Karena flat-ku hanya ada satu kamar saja", Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Dimana orang tuamu?",tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mereka di Jepang, aku ke Busan hanya sesekali jika merindukan sepupuku",Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih sibuk membuat minuman untuknya juga -mungkin-.

"Sepertinya hubungan yang sangat dekat ya?",

"Tentu saja! Hyukkie sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, ya walaupun dia yeoja yang sangat bawel. Tapi aku cukup nyaman dengan- ahh! Aku lupa menghubunginya. Cha! Kau minum dulu, aku hanya ada es jeruk disini",ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan Kyuhyun segelas minuman dingin lalu ia beralih ke sofa satunya lagi tempat ia meletakan tasnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia mengobrak-abrik tasnya, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon seseorang.

"Hyukkie-ah! Aku sudah sampai, apa sekarang aku bisa berkunjung kerumahmu eoh ?"

"..."

"Mwoya?! Kau mengerjaiku ya ?! Aishh, tahu begini 'kan lebih baik aku di Seoul sejak tadi.",sungmin mendengus sebal jangan lupakan pula pipinya yang mengembung alami saat ia 'marah' begini.

"..."

"Arraseo! Besok aku akan ke Seoul dengan keberangkatan KTX pertama. Annyeong!",

"Waeyo ?",tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin telah mematikan ponselnya lalu duduk sambil meneguk es jeruknya beringas.

"Hyukkie seenaknya saja menyuruhku kesini untuk menemaninya didetik-detik menjelang hari pernikahannya dan sekalian melihat dekorasi karyaku untuk rumahnya nanti. Tapi tak tahunya dia malah ke Seoul tanpa memberitahuku, aishh!",sesekali Sungmin menghentakan kakinya sebal.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Mungkin keperluan mendesak ?",ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan namun Sungmin hanya menghela nafas.

" Ahh, kau bilang dekorasi rumah? Karyamu ? Kau seorang arsitektur?",tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini Sungmin menoleh dan mengangguk sekilas.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu. Aku suka menciptakan rumah yang nyaman",jelas Sungmin dan kali ini Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau flat Sungmin itu sangat teduh suasananya. Tidak terlalu banyak paduan warna mencolok hanya ada beberapa benda unik yang bewarna peach.

"Jadi, apa sepupumu akan menikah besok ?",tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk,"Iya, dia akan menikah besok di Seoul".

"Lalu kenapa dia ke Busan hingga kau menyusulnya? Kau tinggal di Seoul 'kan?",tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Hahh~ dia ingin menikmati suasananya bersama keluarga besar disini sebelum benar-benar menikah. Ya aku tinggal di Seoul, sudah kubilang tadi bukan ? Aku kesini hanya sesekali saja."

"Kau sendiri ? Untuk apa ke Gwangju sendirian ?",kali ini Sungmin yang bertanya.

"Ahh itu! Aku baru sadar kita memiliki kesamaan ya? Besok sepupuku menikah di Seoul dan well, alasanku ke Gwangju juga sama sepertimu. Untuk menemani sepupuku saja",jelas Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin tak percaya.

"B-bagaimana bisa begitu?",tanya Sungmin.

"Entahlah, mungkin kita berjodoh",ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh. Namun Sungmin masih terpaku, entah kenapa kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat impuls sarafnya tak mau bekerja. Karena Sungmin tidak merespon apapun kini Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya.

DEG

Jantung keduanya berpacu cepat, seolah tengah berlomba untuk memenangkan sesuatu.

"Lee Sungmin, johahae!",ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Entah apa yang mempengaruhi lidahnya hingga berucap seperti itu.

"N-ne ?",tanya Sungmin tak percaya karena pernyataan Kyuhyun membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun juga baru menyadari apa yang telah ia ucapkan. Dengan gugup ia mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Kau serius ?",tanya Sungmin.

"Entahlah, tapi apa kau percaya Love at the first sight ? Ahh, sepertinya aku mengalaminya itu sekarang. Aku tertarik padamu, apa kau mau menjadi yeoja chinguku ?",tanya Kyuhyun spontan.

"N-ne ? Apa tidak terlalu cepat kau menyimpulkan ? Ya, w-walaupun jujur saja aku juga tertarik padamu, tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat ?",

"Kau menyukaiku juga ?",tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu.

"Hey, kita bisa pelan-pelan mencoba jalani semuanya. Jadi.. A-apa kau mau mencobanya bersamaku ? Kita jalani hubungan ini perlahan",ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, tidak buruk juga. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau bertemu dengan kenalan Hyukkie lagi yang aneh-aneh itu",ucap Sungmin agak sebal menceritakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Mwo ? Jadi sepupumu juga suka mengenalkan orang-orang aneh padamu ? Kenapa bisa sama dengan sepupu ikanku yang selalu mengenalkanku dengan yeoja-yeoja aneh ? Tapi sepertinya kali ini aku bisa bernafas lega, karena sekarang aku sudah menemukan yeojachinguku sendiri",ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun sontak membuat pipi sungmin merona.

"Baiklah, kau harus tidur. Ah! Besok kita kembali ke Seoul bersama saja. Jaljayoo",ucap Sungmin.

"Arraseo, neoddo jalja!",

~ o0o ~

"Kita berpisah disini saja, kau akan kembali kerumahmu 'kan ?",ucap Sungmin saat sudah sampai di Yongsan Station, Seoul.

Kyuhyun mengangguk,"Ne, Kau hati-hati dijalan, apa perlu ku antar ?",tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu, kau juga harus bersiap-siap ke acara pernikahan sepupumu 'kan ?",

"Baiklah, hubungi aku saat kau sudah sampai. Arra ?",Sungmin mengangguk paham. Lalu mereka pergi berlawanan arah menuju tujuan masing-masing. Jangan lupakan senyum keduanya yang merekah.

~ o0o ~

"Hyungggg~",teriak Kyuhyun menghampiri namja tampan berbalut tuxedo putih diatas pelaminan dan jangan lupakan sesosok yeoja yang tampak cantik dengan berbalut baju pengantin yang terlihat sangat pas untuk tubuh rampingnya kini tersenyum lebar.

Saat mendengar teriakan itu, orang yang dipanggil 'Hyung' menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Kini senyum yang merekah diwajah tampan mempelai pria itu hilang seketika saat melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Yak! Kyuhyun babo! Kemari kau!",teriak namja itu kesal. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan Hyung-nya itu dan sedikit berlari kecil mempercepat langkahnya ke pelaminan.

"Chukkae Donghae Hyunggggg~",ucap Kyuhyun girang seraya memeluk Donghae.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku babo!",geram Donghae sambil menyentakan tubuh Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun meringis kecil dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lihatlah Eunhyuk noona, hyung jahat padaku~ kenapa kau mau saja menikah dengan hyungku yang menyebalkan ini?",ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada manja dibuat-buat. Yeoja bernama Eunhyuk itu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah suami dengan sepupu suaminya itu.

"Diamlah kau! Kau benar-benar tega ya?! Kau benar-benar tidak datang saat pemberkatan pernikahanku, keterlaluan sekali",ucap Donghae kesal.

"Mianhae Hyung~ salah kau kenapa membiarkan aku naik KTX sendiri, aku salah naik kereta tahu",adu Kyuhyun. Sontak penjelasan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau seperti anak kecil saja, Kyu~",ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ahh~ iya! Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan-...",ucapan donghae dengan cepat dipotong Kyuhyun.

"Stop! Berhenti mengenalkanku dengan yeoja yang aneh-aneh Hyung, lagipula aku sudah mempunyai yeo-...",kini ucapan Kyuhyun dipotong Eunhyuk.

"Min! Sini!",panggil Eunhyuk pada yeoja mungil yang menggunakan dress selutut bewarna peach yang tengah memegang sepiring kecil makanan manis. Sontak Kyuhyun menoleh kan kepalanya kearah yang dipanggil Eunhyuk. Kini mata kedua insan berbeda gender itu membulat. Langkah yeoja mungil itu sempat terhenti namun berikutnya ia lanjutkan kembali. Mulut Kyuhyun masih menganga dengan tak elitnya.

"Hey Kyuhyun-ah biasa saja babo melihat Sungmin sampai begitu!",ledek Donghae. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menggubris itu, matanya masih fokus kearah yeoja mungil - Sungmin-

"Ming/Kyu",ucap KyuMin berbarengan yang membuat HaeHyuk mengernyit bingung.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ?",tanya Eunhyuk entah pada Kyuhyun atau Sungmin.

"Sedang apa kau disini Ming ?",tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Namun sepertinya Sungmin juga tak berniat atau malah tak menyadari kalau Eunhyuk tengah bertanya padanya.

"Eungg..itu..kau sendiri ?",Sungmin malah bertanya kembali.

"Hey hey! Kami berdua masih ada disini, aishh",bentak donghae gemas.

KyuMin mengerjapkan beberapa kali kelopak matanya seakan baru sadar kalau kini bukan hanya ada mereka berdua saja disana.

"Well, apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?",tanya Eunhyuk -lagi-.

KyuMin mengangguk kompak.

"Baguslah , jadi kami tidak perlu mengenalkan kalian lagi bukan ?",ucap Donghae santai.

"Ye ?",ucap KyuMin barengan lagi. Yang membuat HaeHyuk terkikik kecil.

"Kalian kompak ya? Aku jadi iri",ledek Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun hanya menggedikan bahunya acuh lalu mendekati Sungmin. Kali ini Donghae dan Eunhyuklah yang membulatkan matanya saat Kyuhyun merangkul mesra bahu Sungmin.

"Jadi orang yang mau kau kenalkan padaku itu YEOJACHINGUku ya hyung ?",ucap Kyuhyun sambil menekankan pada kata Yeojachingu.

"NE ?! Jadi kalian ?!",ucap HaeHyuk kompak. Kyuhyun balik terkekeh sekarang melihat kekompakan pengantin baru dihadapannya kini. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil, ia sangat gugup walau hanya sekedar untuk tertawa. Karena jarak tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun yang cukup dekat itu mampu memompa degup jantungnya.

"Bagaimana bisa ada kebetulan seperti ini ? Dan lagi kau tak pernah menceritakan padaku Kyu, kalau kau mengenal Sungmin",tanya Donghae heran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae. Kini Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kewajah Sungmin yang berada tepat disampingnya. Merasa dilihati Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Entah apa orang menyebutnya itu kebetulan, ketidaksengajaan atau apapun...yang jelas ini takdir bukan?!",ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut dan senyum tipis. Melihat senyum tulus Kyuhyun mau tak mau Sungmin juga menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin",gumam Kyuhyun yang dapat didengar jelas oleh Sungmin. Semburat merah merona mulai menghiasi wajah chubbynya.

"Naddo saranghae",gumam Sungmin balik.

HaeHyuk menatap jengah pasangan baru yang tengah lovey dovey dihadapan mereka.

"Hey! Hentikan lovey dovey kalian, ini hari pernikahanku!",protes Donghae yang mengundang tawa ketiga manusia dihadapannya.

_**Ya, tidak ada yang tahu 'Apa yang akan terjadi nanti ?'**_

_**'Apa masalah yang akan kita alami nanti ?'**_

_**'Siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping kita nanti ?'**_

_**'Bagaimana cara bisa bertemu dengan pendamping hidup kita kelak?'**_

_**Tak ada yang mampu menjawab itu semua, karena suatu saat Takdir itu sendirilah yang akan memberi jawaban.**_

_**Kita hanya perlu menunggu dan percaya bahwa Takdir indah akan terjadi pada kita disaatnya nanti**_

_**- END -**_

FF macam apa ini yang dipublishh XD

Maklumin aja ya kalo ceritanya ga greget, ide cerita ini melintas begitu aja diotak author waktu ngeliat salah satu iklan di TV

Langsung kebayang KyuMin deh, jadi tangan gatel buat salurin jadi FF

Semoga reader pada suka deh sama cerita ecek-ecek ini.

Ditunggu comment-commentnya yaa ^^


End file.
